It is well known that urinary disorders i.e. the inability to control the urination is a great problem for many people. This problem can be solved in different ways. One way is to use surgical methods, which in some cases are well justified and give good results. For most people suffering from lighter forms of urinary disorders, however, the surgical methods are no realistic solution. Another way used by this category of people in order to solve this problem is to use drugs effecting the urinary bladder or urethra. The drugs which have been used till now have however not been sufficiently effective. Furthermore, these drugs have intolerable side effects.